The Void Inside
by Bloope
Summary: The source of all evil In Sunnydale has plans with the Slayers that no Master, or Vampire has ever thought of


Faith lay in her apartment, eating a red twizzler. She was looking at the new Archie comics in the paper, when a note was slipped under the door. Faith jumped off the bed and looked at the note. It said,"Come to the warehouse on the lower east side of Sunnydale." Faith smiled and grabbed her black leather jacket and ran out the door. Faith felt the cool breeze hit her face as she entered the lower east side. She found the warehouse and walked in. Faith opened the door and looked in, there was nothing except a couple of chair. All the sudden Faith heard a voice,"Hello Faith, thank you for coming." Faith looked and saw a well-dressed man on one of the chairs. Faith walked towards him and he kept talking,"See Faith, I am here for one reason, we have an offer for you, the source of all evil in Sunnydale has called you." Faith looked at the man and said,"What did you just say?" The man said,"You will see!" The man quickly pushed Faith into a portal on the ground and Faith fell  
into the sources layer. The source said,"Well, Well if it isn't Faith, the vampire slayer." Faith looked at the man in the black robe and quickly dusted herself off. He said,"Take a seat Faith, I have something that you might want." Faith sat down and motioned for him to keep talking, he said,"See Faith, you and Buffy are polar opposites and my offer could appeal to you, in a slayer's body there is a void in the structure, where eventually your soul fills, although I want to fill it with a demon." Faith got off the couch and had an evil gleam in her eyes and said,"Do it." The source smiled and said,"Stand Still." Faith stood up fully and stood still. The source chanted something in latin and suddenly Faith felt something rip inside her and something pull inside her. All the sudden Faith then started to shake and the source put his hand down. The source hovered over to Faith and said,"How do you feel my dark one?" Faith looked up and said,"Much Better." The source noticed her  
eyes were fully black and then went back to her normal color. The source said,"Now Faith, your new powers will enhance your slaying abilities, you can blink into different locations, and you can turn into a gas a float away." Faith smiled and the source said,"Well now, go out and make me proud."  
  
Faith blinked out of the layer on the streets of Sunnydale. She had never felt so much power. Her nails were longer and black. Her lips still red from her lipstick and her cloths fit her new personna. She wore black leather pants, a low cut tank top and 5" inch black leather platform heels and her black leather jacket. Faith spotted Buffy walking. Faith slowly stalked up behind her and said,"Well, Well B, going to get some action from the farmer." Buffy spun on her heels and said,"Faith get the hell away from me, you have screwed up my life already." Faith licked her lips and said,"You ain't seen nothing yet Buffy, all your friends will be dead and you will be pleading me to kill you and I wouldn't." Buffy tried to throw a punch but Faith blocked it. Faith laughed and said,"See B, can't hurt me but I can hurt you." Faith grabbed Buffy's throat and held her in the air and said,"B, you never used being a slayer to it's full potential as I did and for that I think you need a  
change." Faith blinked out of the streets of Sunnydale into the Source's layer.  
  
The source nodded as Faith sat Buffy down into the chair. Buffy said,"Where Am I?" Faith went to sit next to the source as he walked over to Buffy. He said,"Well, Well if it isn't the most famous slayer that ever lived, Buffy Anne Summers, I see you met Faith, my new recruit." Buffy turned away and he kept talking,"See Slayer, I am the source behind all evil in Sunnydale, the master, adam and even Glory, and now I have a new plan." Buffy spit in his face and the Source backhanded her in the face and said,"Fiesty, so you have the dark in you like Faith, see all Slayers have a void which can be filled by your soul or can be left empty, that allows you to kill vampires, although, I am doing something to you that you will be more powerful than a slayer, vampire and more powerful than Faith." The source laughed and put his hands on Buffy's stomach and Buffy's head. The source started to chant and a black mist oozed out of the Source's fingernails and into Buffy's body. The source  
said,"Well Buffy, how do you feel?" Buffy's eyes opened and she said,"Evil." The source untied Buffy and Faith approached Buffy and said,"So B, how do you feel about going back to the dale?" Buffy smiled and grabbed Faith's hand as they blinked back to the dale. The source sat there in complete shock, he done it, the slayers were evil and no one could stop them.  
  
Buffy and Faith arrived in Faith's apartment. Faith lay down on her bed as Buffy went to go get changed. Buffy came out wearing red leather pants, a thight white tank top and 5" inch black leather platform heels. Faith smiled and Buffy sat down on her couch. Buffy said,"F, so tell me, me and you are evil now, no more caring about people." Faith nodded and straddled Buffy and Buffy said,"Mmm, You know Faith I always wanted you but it was wrong." Faith laughed and said,"You remember when I took over your body and fucked farmer?" Buffy laughed and said,"Was he atleast good?" Faith nodded no and kissed Buffy on the lips and said,"B, so what should our plan be?" Buffy laughed and Faith said,"The source said something about Giles having this book which is the only way that could make us good again, if we get that, than it is over." 


End file.
